


Commander Clarke

by Sweedledome



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Top!Clarke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 01:38:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3551219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweedledome/pseuds/Sweedledome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke seems to have a peculiar fascination with things that most definitely aren’t a bed. Not that Lexa’s complaining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Commander Clarke

The first time it happens is barely two weeks after their relationship progressed into a physical one. That was a soft occasion, the physical expression of their love through sensuous movement and whispered affections of things previously only thought in the quiet of her mind. It was everything Lexa wanted for their first time together but it didn’t take long for their encounters to become somewhat more…heated. Nights of tender touches gave way to clashing lips and furious removal of clothing. Of biting and sucking and harsh finger nails sinking into hips until Clarke has to silence Lexa with a well-timed kiss because, even with all the practice she gets, Lexa still hasn’t found a way to quiet the noises Clarke seems to draw out of her.

 

Lexa finds herself surprised by the level of need she has for Clarke. It’s always there, simmering just below the surface, bubbling away until that one tiny thing sets her off. Maybe Clarke shoots her a sultry glance, maybe she hears Clarke issuing orders in that alluringly strong voice, maybe Clarke stretches and just that tiniest sliver of skin appears at her hips. Either way the result is much the same. Into the tent in a rush of limbs to exhaust each other until Lexa isn’t sure whose body is whose anymore.

 

Between Lexa’s own desires and Clarke’s, which miraculously seem to match Lexa’s both in terms of intensity and frequency, it’s honestly a wonder they get anything done at all. It certainly doesn’t help that Clarke seems to enjoy teasing her. She has a radar that picks up on Lexa’s arousal the instant it hits and as soon as she does, Lexa knows she’s in for another round of torture. Because Clarke deliberately does everything she can to entice Lexa while stubbornly avoiding following Lexa to the tent. Maintaining strong outward appearance is a necessity and that’s something that Clarke plays on, never leaving the sight of other Grounders or her own people as she subtly works Lexa up. She waits until a part of Lexa is on the verge of breaking before finally conceding and waltzing into Lexa’s tent like she doesn’t have a care in the world.

 

It’s infuriating.

 

~~Lexa loves it.~~

 

Then she spots an opportunity. They’ve been having some issues with the scavengers of Balti encroaching on their territory. Sneaking past their borders and stealing valuable provisions, if they allow it to continue then it’s only a matter of time before the Baltians grow bolder and begin actively fighting against the boundaries. After a brief meeting with Clarke, they call their leading soldiers to Lexa’s tent for a briefing about how they are to tackle this situation.

 

Understandably Lexa speaks with more force than usual, wanting to have this problem resolved before it even begins. Strike hard and strike fast, let them know the people of Ton DC (and their newly acquired Skaikru friends) will not allow this insurgency. Just as she’s reaching the climax of her speech about Grounders and Skaikru working cooperatively to deal with this nuisance, Lexa notices that Clarke is biting her lip. Not obviously but she’s definitely worrying away at the skin there and Lexa’s come to understand exactly what that means.

 

Clarke is turned on. (Octavia taught Lexa that one after a brief bit of confusion involving a puzzled Lexa wondering why Octavia was likening her friend to one of those light switch things in Camp Jaha). Clarke is turned on and there’s nothing she can do about it. Not now, not with all their generals present. It’s not often Lexa gets to Clarke before Clarke can get to her so she puts a little more passion behind her words. Gets a little more forceful with her commands. Then locks on to Clarke with an intense gaze as she lets out a final good luck wish in Trigedasleng. Clarke’s fist tenses and Lexa knows she has succeeded.

 

The attendees filter out as Lexa stands examining the war planning table, her back to Clarke. She studies the miniscule figures there with deliberate nonchalance, ignoring the blue eyes boring into her back. The tent flap barely has time to rustle shut as the last general leaves before Lexa feels Clarke’s hands spinning her round into a desperate kiss. One hand on her hip, one hand buried in the hair at the back of Lexa’s head, Clarke doesn’t give one single inch as she takes Lexa’s mouth for her own and it’s all Lexa can do to remain upright. There are far too many layers between them already so she begins nudging Clarke back towards the bed. Clarke complies for all of five seconds before she breaks the kiss and stops Lexa with a firm hand on each hip.

 

“No.”

 

“No?” She’s confused. Even now there’s lust burning in Clarke’s eye but perhaps she has misinterpreted because Clarke is adamantly not moving toward the bed. Instead she pushes forward with her hands until Lexa collides with the table behind her.

 

“Here.” Clarke whispers, leaning back in but diving off to the left last second to get to Lexa’s neck. The sensation of Clarke peppering kisses along the way is enough to make her eye flickers in heady delirium.

 

“Clarke, there is a bed is right th-“

 

“ _Here._ ” Clarke growls, eyes both burning and filled with ice. It’s all Lexa can do not to gasp. She gasps anyway five seconds later because Clarke’s back at her neck and this time she’s sucking Lexa’s pulse point until her knees begin to tremble. She makes a few more noises of protestation but Clarke silences her with a look as she begins yanking at the buckles of Lexa’s coat. In practically no time at all Clarke has divested her of every bit of clothing without managing to lose one bit of her own. She turns Lexa around and whispers “bend over”in her ear.

 

“What?”

 

“I want you to _bend over._ ” Clarke demands and Lexa’s still unsure why she’s so excited to obey. Heat takes her system as she complies, bending forwards until she’s pressed flat against the table. The table where not ten minutes ago she was a strong leader issuing commands to her people. Now she only exists to feel Clarke’s hands on her body, thankfully it doesn’t take long. One of Clarke’s hands comes forward to muffle Lexa’s cry as two fingers of her other slip inside the Commander from behind and Lexa doesn’t even have time to wonder at the way Clarke makes her feel before she’s screaming her stifled release into Clarke’s hand. Not that that’s the end of it.

 

It’s a long while before Clarke’s finished with making highly inappropriate use of the war planning table and by the time they do eventually finish, the imprints of a thousand tiny little troops are making angry red marks all along their skin. It hadn’t seemed important at the time with far more pressing matters to attend to (like getting Clarke naked and dragging her onto the table too) but now with that post orgasmic bliss fading, Lexa becomes aware of every uncomfortable contour of the table and the sticky layer of sweat on her skin. She lifts her head from where it’s been pressed against that light smattering of freckles at Clarke’s collarbone to see Clarke giving her a satisfied smirk.

 

“Maybe _you_ should be calling _me_ Commander.”

 

* * *

Lexa cants her hips desperately upwards in search of more contact until Clarke’s uncompromising arm comes and slams them back down. Once again Clarke has somehow managed to make her forget all sense of propriety. Of all the places to do this…yet Clarke was insistent.

 

Clarke walked in to see Lexa applying war paint in the comfort of her throne, her symbol of power, the physical embodiment of a hundred years of Grounder tradition…and ignored all of it as she mounted Lexa right there and then.  It was inappropriate enough to have Clarke straddle her in such a manner but a few minutes of Clarke demonstrating exactly how talented that tongue was made Lexa forget all her sensibilities. She regained them briefly as Clarke began to slide down her body, taking bits of clothing as she went, but that minor bit of rebellion didn’t last long because Clarke gets so _demanding_ in these moments. Lexa took one look at that fantastic storm of colour in Clarke’s eyes and her legs practically fell open of their own accord. It should be embarrassing yet somehow Lexa can’t find it within herself to care.

 

So now here she is, stripped naked on her throne with an equally naked Sky Princess kneeling at her feet. Except it’s the Sky Princess who is in control here. She’s the one who’s been repeatedly guiding Lexa so close to her release many a time before retreating and leaving Lexa to helplessly whine like a weakened animal. Lexa groans as Clarke’s tongue slowly drags through her folds once more. Her hands instinctively go to thread through the golden tresses on Clarke’s head and pull her closer but Clarke catches on to the movement. She grabs Lexa’s hands and places them back on to the arm rests they have been grappling at for so long now.

 

“Behave.” Clarke orders and Lexa can’t stop the shiver running through her at the look that accompanies it.

 

“You test my patience Clarke.” She murmurs darkly.

 

“I’ll test whatever I damn well please until I hear what I need to.” Clarke counters. And therein lies the crux of the matter.

 

Because Lexa does not beg.

 

Except Clarke wants her to beg.

 

And multiple near-release experiences have kind of made Lexa want to beg too.

 

The last one had been particularly excruciating, a single thrust is all it would have taken for Lexa to fall over that exquisite precipice. Just one more movement from the girl now smirking up at her from between her thighs and Lexa would have felt an all-consuming tidal wave rip through her. Instead she was left only with that disappointing mumble of ‘not enough’ from her body as Clarke’s fingers halted their moments and Lexa’s walls clenched pathetically around them, urgently trying to drag them deeper.

 

Her legs shake with the unfairness of it all and Lexa can feel herself twitching as Clarke breathes wetly against her, refusing to allow her to calm down. Suddenly Lexa has to grasp at the wood beneath her fingers. Clarke has resumed her earlier work with added enthusiasm and the humming is sending pulses through Lexa that make Lexa cry out something most unbecoming in Trigedeslang.

 

Drawing small circles on Lexa’s clit with her tongue, it doesn’t take much for Clarke to guide Lexa back up to the edge.  She _burns_ with the need to see completion so when Clarke begins to pull back, Lexa pleads in a way she never has before. _Begs_ Clarke not to stop. Lexa knows Clarke is grinning in victory at her words, but then she doesn’t much care anymore because Clarke’s hauling one of her legs over her own shoulder and two fingers slide easily in to her. Clarke pauses for a moment and Lexa looks down to ask what in the hell she thinks she’s doing.

 

“Keep your hands where they are or I stop. Oh and, uh, try to stay quiet.” It’s a very good point. If the way Lexa is unable block out the sounds of Indra’s snores carrying across camp each night show anything, it’s just how little these tents leave to the imagination. Lexa only hopes no one happened to be walking past her tent earlier to hear their Commander in such a weak position. She must remain quiet….but Clarke isn’t making that an easy task. Her fingers are uncompromising, driving in to Lexa with just enough force to make her feel _Every. Single. Thrust._

 

They move within her, pressing against spots deep inside that make Lexa sink lower and lower in her chair because she can no longer hold herself up. Her fingers lay white knuckled against the wood of her ancestors in a determined grip because she’s terrified Clarke will stop again if she lets go and Lexa needs this. Her core begins to tighten in delicious anticipation once more and Lexa almost half expects Clarke to move away from her again but, as if she somehow senses Lexa’s impending release, Clarke’s pace only quickens and..

 

And….

 

Lexa’s eyes squeeze shut to see only blinking stars. It’s violent the way it hits her. Her walls clamp down against Clarke’s fingers and breathing becomes impossible as every muscle in her body tenses at once, still and unmoving in taut fury as Clarke continues her motions down below. The powerful upward surge of her hips is completely uncontrollable when the pleasure finally floods swiftly through Lexa’s system, forcing her to ride that glorious wave. Clarke actually struggles to hold Lexa in place when she loses herself to the sensation. This is more than just the low level surface enjoyment Lexa has experienced with other lovers, this runs right through her and all she knows is the impossible jolts sparking her with every gentle slide of Clarke’s fingers guiding her back down from whatever corner of the sky Clarke has just sent her to.

 

Sky Princess _indeed._

 

* * *

Years of training have honed Lexa’s ears to the sounds of the forest. The soft rustle of a small animal moving through the undergrowth and the heavier snapping of a larger animal breaking a twig beneath its feet are easily discernable to her. She’s listening for a boar at the least, a well sized deer if at all possible. The stocks are getting low and Lexa had reason to go out into the woods anyway. For some completely unfathomable, totally unsolvable reason, the legs of her carefully crafted war table had given way earlier in the week and Lexa is in need of some decent quality wood to replace the once sturdy legs. Honestly, it’s a complete mystery…cough.

 

Indra wanted to give Octavia some coaching on hunting considering that was one area her second was lacking and Clarke’s own skills could clearly use work so the four of them set out in to the wild to scout out prey. Lexa tunes in attentively to a swishing from her right that sounds promising…but no, it’s followed by the mumbling undertones of a displeased Indra. It must have been Octavia moving about.

 

Lexa smiles as she hears another disturbance behind her. Clarke’s got this bizarre idea into her head that she can sneak up on Lexa and has been attempting to do so all morning with very little result. Lexa lets her draw close, feigning obliviousness with a little smile, already predicting the put out look on Clarke’s face

 

“Ah-HAH!” Clarke yells as she makes her impatient lunge. Swift as anything, Lexa swivels out of the way and uses Clarke’s momentum to swing her around, backing her forcefully against a nearby tree. Lexa brings up her sword to rest delicately to rest at Clarke’s throat before she can counter the movement.

 

“You never learn do you?” Lexa says with a bemused smile, enjoying the exact look of disappointment she’d wanted to see from Clarke.

 

“I _know_ I was quiet that time.”

 

“Is that why you are the one currently backed into a tree?”

 

“Are you going to let me go any time soon?”

 

“I am not sure. Do you swear you will not attack me again?”

 

“Oh I’ll attack you alright, but you’ll enjoy it. I promise.” And that’s when Lexa notices just how much every part of her is pressed against Clarke. How close she is to those perfect lips that have been the ruin of many a good night’s sleep. Clarke’s eyes go dark and in seconds Lexa’s sword is on the ground because her fingers are busying themselves in Clarke’s hair. This really wasn’t the intended purpose of this trip but Lexa can hardly be blamed when she and Clarke have hardly had the opportunity for time to themselves with this whole Balti business recently. (In fact, Lexa considers Clarke’s sudden interest in joining them on this trip with some suspicion given that she showed very little interest in it previously). Surely just a few moments of Clarke will be okay Lexa reasons.

 

….

 

…it is perhaps more than a mere few moments when Clarke eventually pulls back but Lexa still wants more. Clarke is right to end things though with Octavia and Indra not too far away. Lexa internally sighs in the knowledge that this evening is the earliest she will get to act on her desires. Except Clarke only pulls back by a fraction and her hands are going to the fastening of Lexa’s trousers and, hold on a second, when did Clarke reverse their positions so she is now the one pinioned against the bark?

 

“Clarke, what are you doing?” Lexa whispers urgently, trying to convey how much of a bad idea this is.

 

“Something I haven’t done in four days and _really_ need to.” Clarke hushes back and Lexa is going to argue, she really is but in a matter of seconds, Clarke’s is inside of her.

 

“Indra and Octavia…” Lexa manages to groan out.

 

“That means it’s your turn to be quiet.” Clarke breathes into her ear and all Lexa can do is bite into the juncture between Clarke’s shoulder and neck. One thing Lexa loves about the way Clarke loves her is the wild unpredictability, teasing and foreplay are what she’s come to expect from the woman she is now clinging to but it seems today Clarke has only one thought and that’s to bring Lexa to a climax as fast and as hard as possible. Clarke’s fingers sink into her again and again until the tugging in Lexa’s gut bursts forth, making Lexa shudders against her lover. It happens so quickly that, even as Clarke is coaxing her down, Lexa feels the tell-tale murmuring of a fresh new wave of arousal building inside of her that isn’t satisfied by just the one orgasm. Lexa should know better than to think Clarke wouldn’t be able to tell but she still lets out a surprised grunt as Clarke begins her assault anew.

 

“Clarke…” Lexa whimpers out as Clarke presses her further into the tree, the force she is applying being the only thing holding Lexa up anymore.

 

“We’re not done yet.” Clarke insists with a smile. Lexa scrabbles at her back when Clarke takes Lexa’s pulse point in her mouth with a harsh suckling. Only the knowledge that Indra can probably hear anything louder than a quiet whisper is enough to hold Lexa’s tongue. Clarke takes her silence as a personal challenge though and it only serves to further her speed.

 

“Do it.” She says, feeling the tensing of Lexa’s body. “Come for me.” And she does, against all manner of common sense, Lexa melts against Clarke right there in the middle of the forest for the second time that day. She stumbles a little when Clarke finishes re-securing her trousers and steps away from her with a quick kiss but Lexa just about manages to remain on her feet. Her legs are quivering and she has no doubt she resembles a new born foal taking its first steps as she staggers after Clarke. Her arousal is still pooling between her legs which makes walking a slightly uncomfortable affair but she forces herself to act normally when they encounter Octavia and Indra once more. Lexa is confused when Indra hurries up to her, fury written all over her features.

 

“Heda, are you okay?”

 

“I am fine Indra.” Lexa assures her general, who is frowning at her in disbelief. Off to the side, Octavia begins sniggering at something but Lexa cannot fathom what.

 

“What is it Octavia?”

 

“Nothing.” Octavia says, pursing her lips but unable to stop a smile seeping through as she and Clarke partake in a loaded look.

 

“Speak.” Lexa orders.

 

“I just saw a squirrel is all.” It is a lie, a poor one at that but Lexa lets it go because Octavia is sharing some unknown joke with Clarke it appears and Lexa feels confident Clarke will tell her later.

 

“You must stop losing yourself to your mind girl.” Indra reprimands before turning to Lexa in all seriousness. “Heda, who attacked you?”

 

“No one. Why do you think this?” Lexa asks, uncertainty at this whole situation beginning to irritate her.

 

“Your neck, there is a bruise. A bad one.” Lexa’s eyes widen slightly and flicker to Clarke as she recalls a Skaikru habit Clarke had informed her of. She stands with a look far too innocent to be believable upon her face as Lexa struggles out a weak excuse about tripping in to a branch to calm Indra and sends Octavia a look that says she _will_ keep stifling that laugh if she knows what’s good for her.

 

Lexa thinks many times over about how she’s going to kill Clarke for this potentially embarrassing situation as they continue the hunt but the following morning, she’s sporting two more marks just like it and Clarke has a few of her own to match.

 

As if Lexa can ever really deny Clarke.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't normally write this kind of thing and i've been pulling 19 hour working days for a week so my brain is a little addled. It felt a little stilted to me but I don't think I can make it better so I hope it's okay. I can be found on sweedledome.tumblr.net


End file.
